


Ты образ, им же созданный из воска

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Финголфин пал. Фингон рассыпался на кусочки. Маэдрос пытается собрать кусочки воедино. Легко сказать – сложнее сделать, когда у тебя всего лишь одна рука.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By him imprinted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581402) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5125426.
> 
> Очень глубокий, пронзительный, жизненный и человечный. Про любовь, поддержку и переживание утраты. Мне кажется, что автор очень психологично про утрату и поддержку в утрате написала, и это стоит прочесть.

_В своем отце должны мы видеть бога._  
Он создал вашу прелесть. Перед ним  
Вы — образ, им же созданный из воска,  
Не более того, и может он  
Иль сохранить его или разрушить.  
Вильям Шекспир, Сон в летнюю ночь, акт I, сцена I (в пер. М. М. Тумповской) 

В год Солнца четыреста пятьдесят восьмой Маэдрос рассудил, что сила Химринга достаточно велика, чтобы крепость обошлась без своего господина месяц-другой, и отбыл, для всех нежданно, в Барад Эйтель. Хотел бы он туда съездить гораздо раньше… но его кузены пали, братья бежали, земли его были почти разорены, так что времени разбираться с другими потерями у него до сих пор не было.

Маэдрос точно не знал, как именно король узнал о его прибытии — но кузен ожидал прямо у белых и внушительных городских врат. Пением труб его не встречали, стражники чести не отдавали — всего лишь Фингон в простом серебряном венце в сопровождении двух задёрганных воинов. Один из них — женщина — выступила вперёд, и Маэдрос, кивнув, передал ей узду измотанного коня, погладив его напоследок.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — произнёс Фингон, даже не пошевельнувшись, чтобы его поприветствовать.

— Война мне идёт. А вот ты выглядишь бледно, — Маэдрос дипломатично приукрасил внешний вид короля. Король действительно был бледен… его тёмные волосы нечёсанными лохмами разметались по плечам, в обычно ярких глазах блуждали тени.

— Год был трудным.

_Век был трудным._

— Прости, раньше приехать никак не мог, — сказал Маэдрос и стиснул его в объятиях.

Фингон всегда так свободно выражал свои чувства и разражался слезами так же легко, как и смехом. В этот раз он не плакал.

— Рад, что ты здесь теперь, — отозвался он, мужественно и с достоинством. — Нам многое надо обсудить.

И они это сделали. Пересмотреть границы, утвердить планы строительства, подписать соглашения о десятинах… Скучная бумагомарательная рутина — Маэдрос никогда не возражал против неё, но знал, что Фингон всем этим пренебрегает. И до глубокой ночи они работали вместе, и Фингон ни слова не говорил о причинах того, почему все эти обязанности теперь легли на него.

Когда-то Маэдрос оставил бы всё как есть. Когда ему самому было больно, он инстинктивно скрывал свою боль, будто слабость, и искал одиночества, тихого угла, чтоб зализать свои раны. Ему потребовалось много лет, чтоб понять: для Фингона всё иначе, в его глазах настоящая забота — в утешении и участии... и  обязательно надо быть рядом и ломиться в возведённые стены, пока они не рухнут и не рассыплются. Так что Маэдрос не оставлял своего короля одного, а ходил за ним по пятам и приглашал, и приглашал: к поединку, на охоту, к кубку вина — и, исчерпав все другие возможности, в постель.

— Ты не обязан, — безжизненно произнёс Фингон.

Маэдрос словно смотрел в зеркало и ненавидел своё отражение. Он закатил глаза — и поцеловал своего короля, сцеловывая прочь кислую горечь с его губ, холод — с кожи, и целовал его до тех пор, пока сам Фингон, как утопающий, не вцепился Маэдросу в тунику и не потащил его прямо к кровати. Маэдрос, может, и был бы нежным — но даже в своей скорби Фингон оставался Фингоном — и он извивался, кусался и проклинал Маэдроса, а тот вжимал его в постель, оставлял на нём синяки и разбивал его на кусочки.

Фингон не заплакал и после, и Маэдрос обнимал его, и на их коже высыхал пот… и тень из глаз Фингона не ушла. Но он вздохнул и сказал:

— Я веду себя очень глупо?

— Скорее, неразумно, — ответил Маэдрос. — Я  _должен знать_.

— Я поговорю об этом. Обещаю. Но не сейчас.

Маэдрос мог бы и возразить… но Фингон зевнул и прижался к нему — наконец, тёплый и впервые за эти дни расслабленный, так что Маэдрос настаивать не стал.

***

И было ещё больше бумажной работы, ещё больше отчаянных соитий, ещё больше вымученной тишины.

На двенадцатую ночь пребывания Маэдроса в Барад Эйтель Фингон, уже сильно пьяный, взглянул на него и сказал:

— Не понимаю, почему он так сделал.

Маэдрос — который как раз понимал очень хорошо — осушил свою чашу и не сказал ничего.

— Если б только он подождал! Если б сказал мне, что задумал — он же должен был знать: я пошёл бы с ним вместе!

Фингон был очень умён, куда мудрей Маэдроса во многих вещах — но кое-что понять он не мог никогда, по природе своей. Маэдрос всегда любил это в нём.

— Он знал. Конечно же, знал.

— Лучше б всё было наоборот! Лучше б мой отец был королём, а я бы тогда вышел на поединок с Врагом!

— Лучше б ты умер?

— Мой отец был правителем, а я — воином. Так было всегда! Он мог бы сейчас отстраивать разрушенное куда лучше меня, а я… я мог бы…

— Победить? Нет. Не мог бы, — так мягко, как только способен был, сказал Маэдрос. Он мог бы добавить: « _Твой отец и не думал, что победит_ », но не был уверен, что Фингон бы понял.

— Нет, мог бы! — Фингон упрямо нахмурился.

Кузен так и не сумел научиться проигрывать. Возможно, в этом виноват был сам Маэдрос — все эти их детские шахматные и борцовские поединки… Кто ещё, кроме Фингона, посмел бы вообразить, что может прямиком пройти в Ангбанд, отыскать пленника — и освободить? Кто ещё, кроме Фингона, смог бы в таком преуспеть?

— Все говорили, тебя не спасти — а я это сделал! — Фингон явно думал о том же. — Все говорили, Льды не пересечь, Глаурунга не победить…

— Хоть я и согласен с тобой, заметь, дракон пока жив, — сам Маэдрос превратил умение принимать потери в искусство, проводя жизнь в расчётах, частичками чего стоит пожертвовать, лишь бы продлилась игра. Он бы давно уступил… но уж очень большой подвох крылся в углу, куда загонял его Фингон, и так трудно было держать равновесие. Он не хотел, чтобы кузен совсем отчаялся — но всё-таки и не хотел, чтобы тот мчался в Железные горы бросать вызов Морготу, ведомый ложной надеждой. — А что насчёт его властелина? Такое, как он, погибнуть не может.

— Но ему можно доставить серьёзные неудобства! — в глазах Фингона вспыхнул яркий свет. Несмотря на всё своё горе, и истощение, и эти всклокоченные волосы, он всё равно был очень красив.

Маэдрос долил им вина.

— За Финголфина Финвиона, величайшее неудобство нашей эпохи! И за тебя. Если ты досадишь Врагу хотя бы вполовину, как досаждал отцу, да убоится наш Враг!

— Досаждал! Я был лучшим из сыновей! На себя бы посмотрел лучше!

— Ну, мне удалось такое только однажды. Я-то никогда вусмерть не надирался сельским мирувором…

— Да будто я тебя не видел таким!

— Надирался, но не вусмерть! Я всегда мог стоять на ногах! А ещё я никогда не разъезжал по улицам пьяным и голым, на украденной лошади…

— Позаимствованной!

— …и не поджигал летнего домика…

— Это была Аредель!

— Да вы оба! Мне рассказал Келегорм, а ему — твоя сестра.

— Твой брат — врун!

— Если только Куруфин. Или Маглор… хотя он-то оправдался бы, что просто творчески преувеличивает…

Фингон вздохнул, и легкомыслие испарилось из него так же быстро, как и возникло.

— Хорошо. Что ж, притворяться дальше нет смысла.

— Притворяться дальше нет смысла, — Маэдрос отчаянно пытался ухватиться за этот проблеск веселья. — Думаешь, он не знал?

— Да думаю, должен был знать… Мы привыкли к тому, что он знает всё. Ребёнком, я каждый день прибегал к нему с сотнями глупых вопросов — и у него всегда был ответ, а даже если и не было, мы всегда вдвоём искали и находили его. Даже когда он бывал страшно занят… или страшно расстроен… хотя он никогда этого не показывал.

— Он был таким терпеливым… 

_Пока вдруг не перестал таким быть. При всех различиях, реальных и вымышленных, его отец и дядя были слеплены из одного теста. Они и умереть умудрились почти одинаково: сокрушённые врагом и в отчаянии_.

— Он был хорошим! — яростно воскликнул Фингон. — Таким _хорошим_ , и это несправедливо! Всю свою жизнь он следовал воле Богов — и какова же награда?! Ты же слышал, что орёл опять прилетал?

_Валар никогда не были ни справедливыми, ни мудрыми — иначе зачем же нам было бежать из созданной ими клетки?_

— Слышал, — Маэдрос приготовился к удару.

— С  _новостями_! — выплюнул Фингон. — Заявил мне, что отец мёртв, а тело его он отнёс к Тургону, иначе Моргот осквернил бы труп — вот что сказал мне Торондор, и он что, ожидал, что я буду его благодарить?! Какое мне дело до трупа?! Я хочу своего отца, и если бы они меня оповестили хоть на миг раньше… — он перевёл дыхание, — раньше-то они поспевали вовремя! Например, в случае _с тобой_.

Маэдрос, к счастью, был отличным притворщиком, потому знал, что в лице его ничто не дрогнуло. И не в первый раз он пожалел, что Финрод и Галадриэль оплакивали сейчас собственные потери, а Тургон и Аредель исчезли в горах без единого слова или прощального взгляда. Любой из них сейчас был бы лучше, чем он сам. Даже в Амане, даже до того, как был исковеркан, Маэдрос всегда куда лучше справлялся с практическими заботами: перевязывал братьям царапины и порезы, а рядом всегда был Маглор, который кудахтал над ними и говорил, какие они храбрецы.

Наверняка существовали какие-то правильные и дипломатичные слова, которые стоило бы сказать прямо сейчас, но ни одно на ум не пришло, так что он просто встал со стула и преклонил перед Фингоном колени. И Фингон издал сдавленный горестный вздох и прижался к Маэдросу, уткнувшись лицом в его тунику.

Так продолжалось довольно долго, и Маэдрос обнимал его, поглаживая спутанные волосы, и прикусывал кончик своего языка, а Фингон дрожал, вжимаясь в него, и издавал уродливые, животные звуки. Когда приступ прошёл, он промокнул глаза и утёр нос рукавом Маэдроса.

— Уверен, _он_  научил тебя куда лучшим манерам, — заметил Маэдрос, и Фингон ответил то ли смешком, то ли всхлипом.

Оба взглянули на огонь: крепкие поленья рассыпались в пламени пеплом, полыхая и кружась, словно корабельные балки… словно конечности мертвеца…

— Ты до сих пор по нему скучаешь? — Фингон иногда был слишком проницателен, чтобы это служило ему добрую службу.

— Что за сыном я был бы, если бы не скучал? — Маэдрос невольно увильнул от прямого ответа. Что бы там Фингон ни думал о своей готовности слушать —  вряд ли он был готов к добрым словам в адрес Феанора и скорби по его утрате. И Маэдрос не поделился бы гневом, неприязнью и чувством вины, омрачающими его собственные последние воспоминания об отце с тем, чьё горе было настолько незамутнённым.

Фингон нахмурился и подтолкнул его локтем.

— Отвечай правильно, а не то в следующий раз я высморкаюсь тебе в волосы!

— Так вот что случилось с твоими! — Маэдрос отвёл влажные локоны со лба Фингона — но улыбки этим не заработал. Фингон всё ещё выглядел несчастным — так что Маэдрос поделился с ним тем, чем мог:

— После того, как ты меня спас, я думал, что Отец в лагере и ухаживает за мной. Конечно, я принял за него Куруфина, но их и в лучшие времена было легко перепутать… а то были не лучшие времена. Куруфин меня поправил, и я скорбел, пытаясь принять это — а на следующий день всё позабыл. Так повторилось раз пять, а потом он не смог больше этого выносить и отказывался ко мне подходить, пока моё сознание не прояснилось.

— Он мог бы и подыграть! — заявил Фингон куда более возмущённо, чем мог бы сам Маэдрос. Возмущение было очевидным улучшением — оно было куда ближе к его истинной натуре, чем страдание.

— Для него потеря была тяжелее, чем для нас, остальных. Не стоило ему тыкать ещё и этим.

— Тебе нужен был твой отец, — Фингон поёрзал на стуле, переплетая и расплетая пальцы. — Однажды, мы были на охоте, подо мной проломился лёд, и я упал…

Маэдрос в очередной раз подавил дрожь. От холодного камня, которым был выложен пол, ныли колени… но он справлялся с собой и в куда менее удобных положениях и куда дольше, а слушать — самое меньшее, что он мог сделать.

— Весь наш поход я мёрз, но это было совсем другое. Я будто горел, будто упал в костёр, и было так больно, что я ничего не мог — только тонуть, и лёгкие заполнял огонь. Мы были в связке… выучили, что так надо, после того, как Эленвэ и Хаэредель… и все остальные — так что меня вытащили, но я никак не мог встать, да и вообще не думал, что сумею. Тогда с меня сняли замёрзшую одежду — а это было не так-то просто! Ты когда-нибудь видел пару штанов, оледеневших настолько, что они сами могут стоять?

— Увы, нет, — Маэдрос взял сцепленные руки Фингона в свою и провёл большим пальцем по исчертившим их неровным белым шрамам.

— Тогда было совсем не так смешно! Ну, в любом случае, меня запихнули в сухую одежду и в сани, и все сновали вокруг, мешая друг другу, а я лежал, и мне было так холодно и плохо, что я даже шевельнуться не мог. И так было, пока не прибежал отец: он стащил меня с саней, ругаясь, растёр мне ладони и заставил идти. Я его ненавидел тогда: он отказывался оставить меня в покое, не давал спать, говорил кое-какие очень недобрые вещи… но он ругался и ругался на меня… и вот я  уже смог идти сам. Думаю, я бы умер тогда, если бы он не заставлял меня двигаться. — Фингон вздохнул, засопел и выпрямил спину. — Он бы и сейчас хотел, чтобы я взял себя в руки.

— Ну, от долга перед своим народом ты не бегаешь. Вот о себе ты не позаботился — и, думаю, он хотел бы, чтобы ты в этом исправился, — Маэдрос поцеловал Фингона в кончик покрасневшего носа и добавил: — Можешь, например, начать с волос.

— Что, сбрить их в знак скорби?

Далеко не весь ужас на лице Маэдроса был наигранным.

— Ну, я бы попробовал их для начала помыть… не стоит принимать поспешных решений.

— Велю наполнить ванну. Присоединишься?

Орлы, лёд, сотни тысяч неудач, больших и малых… видеть, как Фингон морщится и ёжится, когда горячая вода попадает на отмороженные кончики пальцев — последнее, что он хотел бы когда-либо видеть…

— Пожалуй, — сказал он. — Ты всего меня вымочил уже. Нарочно, что ли?

— Это ты у нас интриган. А  _я_  вот прост, как сапог.

Слуги принесли горячей воды — и если они и были скандализованы присутствием Маэдроса в покоях короля в столь поздний час, то не сказали об этом ни слова… по крайней мере, так, чтоб он мог расслышать.

Фингон легко мог бы раздеться сам, но Маэдрос настоял, и кузен согласился — так быстро, что стало ясно, что именно на такое тот и надеялся. Узлы, пуговицы, все эти бесконечные слои одежд — столь важная часть королевских регалий — для однорукого были не очень-то простой задачей, и к тому времени, как он закончил, над водой поднимался лишь лёгкий пар, так что Фингон мог уже смело забираться в неё. Но всё равно тот вздрогнул и постарался пока не опускать руки в воду

Сам Маэдрос разделся куда более ловко… и свою дрожь от болевой вспышки в суставах от перепада жара и холода он сумел скрыть, нарочно удерживая над водой правую руку. Он как-то научился уже не стесняться: когда Фингон смотрел на него — обнажённого ли, одетого ли — в его взгляде не было ничего, кроме любви. Ну, иногда осуждения. Но жалости — никогда.

Сейчас, казалось, Фингон смотрел на него испытующе. Маэдрос поразмышлял, не брызнуть ли в него слегка водой, или может притянуть к себе ближе для поцелуя… или что-то ещё, только чтобы отвлечь. Но всё это было бы призвано смягчить его собственную неловкость… это было бы не для Фингона, так что он просто тихо сидел и сидел, пока Фингон не проговорил:

— Думаешь, мы можем победить?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Маэдрос. — Я тебе доверяю. Я бы за тебя умер, будь проклята эта Клятва. Если кто и может победить в этой войне — только ты.

— Но ты не думаешь, что хоть кто-то может, — мягко подытожил Фингон.

_Я тебе доверяю_. Маэдрос просто не мог дальше солгать.

— Да.

_Как и твой отец_.

Выражение лица Фингона было странным и каким-то резким — и могло поставить в тупик того, кто не потратил тысячу лет, обучаясь читать на этом лице. Ну, Маэдрос-то провёл такое исследование, потому совсем и не удивился, когда Фингон вдруг расхохотался.

— Ты ещё не устал от того, что тебе всё время доказывают твою неправоту, а?

— Для меня это удовольствие, — отозвался Маэдрос и дрожаще выдохнул с облегчением. _Никакая рана не может исцелиться столь быстро… но, кажется, рану удалось хотя бы промыть_. — Сделай одолжение — заставь меня выглядеть дураком.

— Ну-у, это слишком легко! — Фингон плеснул в него водой. — А летний домик взаправду подожгла Аредель.


End file.
